The new transfer cursed student
by FarahSohma
Summary: When a new transfer student moves in, it leaves the Sohma family curious about her, with her odd color hair, if only they knew, keeping her dark past hidden, she never forgets to smile, she has caught one pair of eyes more than the rest, Kyo, as Tohru and Prince Yuki continue with their relationship, Kyo lets his curiosity get the best of him, If only they knew the truth
1. Chapter 1

My name is Farah, I'm 16 years old and I carry a curse. I figured I would tell you a bit about myself before I started my new life. When I was born, I was cursed as a werewolf, my grandfather carried it before me but he passed away. This is why my hair is naturally white with purple highlights in it, it's a factor from it. I can usually control it, unless I get really mad, but I never get mad, I'm always so calm, such a positive person. But there is one day of the year where I have no power over my transformation, the night of the full moon. Before my grandfather passed, he passed down a special made bracelet to help control my true form from happening on the full moon, however I still do transform just a bit. When I was a kid, I never made friends, they all laughed at me for my hair and always left me out during playtime. I kept to myself, I stayed hidden. My karate master took me in after the incident with my parents and he trained me. He helped me control my curse better, he became a father figure for me. But the day I turned 16 was the day he thought I should start my life new, so here I am in this small town in Japan looking up at the new high school I am attending, Kaibara High School. My hair was pulled back in a bow, the school uniform was rather cute, dark blue, long sleves with a matching skirt, white little bow in the chest area, wearing some high black socks and shoes. I turned my purple eyes at the sky and smiled, mom would be proud. I clenched my backpack and walked in. Now before anything begins I am already aware of several things before I moved here, I knew there were other kids with a curse that no one else knows except a girl who lived with them. Master told me, The Sohma curse. They all turned into zodiac animals whenever they were either hugged by the opposite sex or under a great deal of stress. Now it wouldn't affect them at all if I hugged them considering I am cursed as well. Luckily for me I don't have to worry about that sort of thing although if my bracelet came off during the full moon or if I became angry, well things wouldn't be so pretty. My full form is scary, monster like actually, makes people scream and just shiver in fear and run, everyone was so afraid of me as a child cause they knew. But no one knew of it here, that's why master wanted me to come so I could have a life. I began walking to my home room class, meanwhile people were beginning to stare at my hair and whispering to each other. "Hey" I looked up to see this guy, around my age, with white and black hair look at me. He was leaned up against the wall with his arms crossing over. Haru Sohma…I thought to myself, born in the year of the ox. "Oh, hello" I said with a bright smile. He looked at me with curiosity, especially at my hair. "Your hair, it's different. You know those stupid school council will be all over you" He said with a smirk. "Oh well I can't help it, it's my natural hair color," I said with a smile. His eyes widened and then narrowed, "hmmmm" he said glancing off in the distance. "I'm Haru Sohma," He said after a minute, looking back at me with a smile. "Oh, it's nice to meet you, my name is Farah," I said bowing. "HARU HARU! COME ON HARU WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE FOR CLASS" I straightened up and turned to see this adorable little boy with blonde hair and auburn eyes running. He was wearing the girl's uniform though… 'uhhhhhhhh' I said. He came to a halt in front of Haru and smiled so big, "Come on Haru," he said tugging on his sleeve. Then the boy turned around and saw me, "Oh hi! I'm Momiji Sohma! Who are you? Awwww Haru made a friend," Momiji said in a sing songy voice. Haru gave Momiji a dirty look for a split second and then just sighed and went back to staring off in space, I smiled, "Hi my name is Farah, it is very nice to meet you," I said with my eyes closed and a big smile on my face. Momiji was rather adorable I just wanted to give him the biggest hug ever. The bell rang then, alerting everyone that they should get to class soon. "OH, that's the bell! We should get going, right Haru?" Momiji said happily. Haru nodded. "Well it was really nice to meet you! I hope to see you around," Momiji waved as he and Haru walked off. I smiled and went back to walking towards my homeroom.

Chapter 2 (Haru POV)

As I was walking to homeroom with Momiji I couldn't help but to think of that girl I just met. Her hair color was so different and she said it was her natural, did that mean she was similar to us? Did she have a curse like us? Or is she just unique? These thoughts flooded my mind as we walked and Momiji was mumbling on about his summer, I shoved my hands in my pockets and remained deep in thought about this girl. "Haru? Are you even listening?" Momiji broke into my thoughts. "what?" I said confused. "Are you too busy daydreaming about Farah? I mean she is pretty cute!" Momiji teased. I gave him a look and rolled my eyes. "It's not like that," I said quietly. We arrived at our homeroom and we took our seats. As class went on I began having those thoughts again about her, she was rather cute, and that smile was dazzling. I felt a small blush creep on my face and I immediately shook those thoughts off and tried to pay attention. 'It's hard to pay attention when the teacher is being so boring,' I thought to myself. Instead my thoughts went off somewhere to when I was a kid and I first met Yuki, how much I hated him. ' _The ox is not a fool you stupid rat, I hate you, I hate you so much!' 'hmm? Are you a fool?' young Yuki said. 'No I am not a fool! I am not a fool!' Young Yuki smiled, 'I didn't think so.'_ I sighed, pushing myself back into reality. 'I just hope she's doing well in her homeroom,' I thought to myself looking out the window.

Chapter 3 (Farah's POV)

"Ah, yes, there she is," The teacher smiled at me as I walked in. All the students turned and stared at me, I could feel a blush sneak up on my face. I smiled, "Uh yes hello my name is Farah," I said shakily. I examined the classroom and the students and noticed 2 other Sohma's. Yuki and Kyo, Yuki sat there smiling, looking in deep thought, while Kyo looked irritated. I smiled to myself, I heard about these 2. I looked over and saw Tohru, she was looking at me smiling so big, 'She looks so sweet' I thought to myself. "Why don't you take the seat in front of Kyo," The teacher told me. I nodded, "Okay," I sat down and tried to ignore all the looks from everyone, I knew they were staring at my hair and I was trying to concentrate on the teacher. Meanwhile I could feel this cold look behind me, Kyo was staring at my hair too. I shivered. For once I would like to not be noticed by my hair, but I knew that was never going to happen, after all it has happened all my life, I should be used to it by now. _'You're just special Farah,' I heard my mother's voice. 'They're just jealous because you're so beautiful and special,' she smiled down at me._ My eyes began to shake and I was trying to fight the tears that were beginning to emerge. I sighed and began to write down what the teacher lectured. The bell rang then after what felt like 3 hours. I gathered my things and began to walk out, I saw Tohru around the corner, talking to Yuki. "Can you believe we're going to have a full moon in 3 days," I heard Tohru said happily. My eyes widened, I had no idea the full moon was going to be here so soon, I grabbed my bracelet. Yuki looked past Tohru and saw me standing there gripping on to my bracelet. He and Tohru walked to me, "Oh Hello! My name is Tohru," Tohru smiled. "And I'm Yuki," He said softly. I looked up and smiled, my face expression changed, "Hello nice to meet you both, I'm Farah," I smiled. "Oh, it's so nice to meet you!" Tohru said excitedly. I nodded and smiled. "So Miss Farah, you just transferred here?" Yuki asked. I nodded, "Yes, I just moved here last week." I replied. "What the hell is going on?" A loud voice interrupted. I turned to see Kyo, it wasn't hard to miss him what with his orange hair. Yuki looked annoyed all of a sudden. "Oh hi Kyo, we were just talking to Farah since she's new here," Tohru smiled at him. Kyo looked at me, and I could tell he was trying not to stare at my hair. I sighed, "It was nice meeting you all but I better get to my next class," I smiled and walked away.

 _Chapter 4 (Tohru's POV)_

Farah looked really nice, and she was really pretty too! Her hair was really unique with the purple swirled in with her white hair, and her purple eyes suited her hair perfectly, and she was so nice and happy. Although it was really concerning if that was her natural hair, cause the only time I knew of someone with weird natural colored hair they were cursed. I shook my head and smiled, pushing the thought away. 'No way, there's just no way' I thought. "Miss Honda, we should really get to our next class," Yuki smiled breaking me from my thoughts. I smiled back and took his hand making our way down the hallway. Me and Yuki have been dating for several months now, since the curse was broken he was actually able to be a human and physically touch someone from the opposite sex, of course he made no hesitation in asking me out, I mean I knew Kyo crushed on me too but he got over that within a few weeks when he realized I would not get over Yuki. That look Kyo gave Farah, I haven't seen that look in a long time, it made me smile

 **author note: I hope ya'll enjoy it so far :) please let me know what you think, there are plenty more chapters to come I have only just begun!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 5 (Kyo's POV)_

Since the curse had been broken, everything at the house seemed to be less tense, except that damn rat. He always makes me so mad, we still fight like normal, and as always Tohru tries to break it up. Which is pointless because by that time the damn rat has kicked me flying out the door which just pisses me off even more. Today was the first day back at school, everything seemed to be normal, even Momiji and his annoying, loud self, which just annoyed me, until I saw her. She was new, anyone could tell, especially with her hair, it was white as snow with purple swirls along in it. The second thing I noticed was her bracelet, it had looked just like mine, but it was purple and white, like her hair. It had me wondering, but for just a split second because I immediately shook the foolish thought away. 'Stupid, there's no way she could have a curse, it's not possible,' I thought to myself, narrowing my eyes.

 _*Later in homeroom*_

"Oh, there you are, you must be the new student," The teacher said and I sat up and turned, my eyes widened. It was her again, she stood in the doorway, it was like the sun shone light on her, she seemed to sparkle, she had a small smile on her face, it had me dazed for a minute but I quickly shook off the feeling and turned my head back down. "Yes, my name is Farah," She spoke while smiling. "Why don't you take a seat in front of kyo," The teacher instructed. My eyes widened but I said nothing. She took her seat and I could smell a sweet of lavender floating from her hair. It was going to be a long hour. I sighed and kept my head down until class was over. Finally, the bell rang and I quickly gathered my things and took off. What was wrong with me, why was I acting this way? She's just a girl. The thought made me annoyed. Why did I have to act like such a wuss? I stopped in my tracks and looked down, gritting my teeth, 'Why are you like this? Why do you have to drift away from others?' I turned around and headed back the direction I came from. 'You got this, just act like yourself,' I noticed the damn rat and Tohru talking to the new girl. I sighed and took a deep breathe, be yourself, 'WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" I blurted. I stopped, realizing what an idiot I must have sounded like. They all turned and looked at me, Yuki narrowed his eyes, "Must you be so loud," He sighed. I glared at him about to snap but I kept my mouth shut. Forget it. I turned and walked away.

 _Chapter 6 (Farah's POV)_

It was finally time to go home, after a long day at school (and nearly everyone staring at me) I was ready to go home. I lived out in the woods, away from society in case anything happened, you can never be too careful when you're cursed, so I wanted to stay as far away from people as I could. As I walked down the trail that lead to my house I couldn't help but to think of Kyo. I knew he had a temper but it almost seemed as if he hated me for some reason. I shook my head, no there's no way, in fact he doesn't even know me, how could someone hate someone that they don't even know. Still, the thought lingered in my mind. I approached my front door and unlocked it. I went inside and put my things down, then to the kitchen to start a pot of tea. 'Oh, mom I wish you were here, you would know exactly what to say,' I thought to myself. I closed my eyes and imagined myself younger, sitting on my mother's lap, _'Oh, Farah you are so sweet and beautiful, I bet everyone will want to be friends with you. Just be yourself and you will be fine,'_ If only she knew. My hair stood out and everyone looked at me as they did back at my old school, as if I were a freak, as if I was different, but I was, I was different. I removed the pot off the burner and poured myself a cup of tea, then I went and sat in the living room to watch tv until I drifted off to sleep… _Everyone screamed and ran from me, 'RUN! She's a freak! A monster, she's going to kill us all!' a woman yelled as she clutched her child tighter to her chest and then ran. A loud roar erupted through the air, realizing it was me who caused the roar. It was me, in my final form, teeth sharp and pointed, baring down into a growl, eyes dark and narrowing, ears pinned back as I was listening to my surrondings. I…I was attacking these people. I had no control, it was him. He was the one in control, not me. I lunged forward, snarling as I ran ahead and chased the fearful people. The white fur on my back stood straight as my tail whipped around in anger. I was scared. I don't want to attack these people, but how could I stop knowing he was in control? Then, I once again felt my body moving, only it wasn't mine, I was just trapped inside, helpless, He caught someone, it was the woman just before, he licked his lips and had an evil smirk on his face. Her face was full of fear as she knew what was about to happen, He opened his jaw and just as he was about to attack…._ UGH! I jerked awake, I was sweating so bad. I looked at the clock, 3 am… I haven't had that dream in a while. I sighed. I grabbed my bracelet for comfort and closed my eyes to shake the nightmare I just had away. After I calmed down a bit, I went upstairs to my bed and slowly fell back asleep…

 _Chapter 7 (Tohru's POV)_

The sun shone brightly through my window the next morning, I stretched and yawned. "Good morning mom," I smiled looking at her picture next to my bed. I got up, made my bed and put on my school uniform. Then I went downstairs to make breakfast for everyone. As I was scrambling some eggs in the pan, Yuki and Kyo came down, both of them yawning. "Good morning Miss Honda," Yuki smiled giving me a kiss on the cheek. I giggled and Kyo made a gagging sound. I thought it was quite cute that Yuki still called me that even though we were together, he is so polite. "Morning everyone!" Shigure said in a sing songsy voice. I smiled and bowed. I served everyone breakfast on some very nice plates, eggs and bacon with orange juice.


	3. Chapter 3

After breakfast, I quickly cleaned up the kitchen, and then me, Yuki, and Kyo made our way towards school. "Have fun you three!" Shigure called from the living room. Kyo rolled his eyes, Yuki just kept walking and holding my hand and I continued to smile as we grew further and further away from the house. When we arrived at the school the first one to greet us was Momiji, "TOHRUUUU, YUKI, KYO!" He said happily, waving. Kyo looked annoyed, "Do you ever stop talking?!" He yelled. "Awwwww Kyo, don't be such a grouch!" Momiji sang. Kyo punched Momiji in the head, "I mean it, you little brat! Don't you ever be quiet?!" Momiji started crying, "Owwww, somebody Kyo's hurting me!" That just seemed to aggravate Kyo even more. I was used to seeing this so I just didn't do anything, it was best not to, it was basically normal between them. Just then out of the corner of my eye I saw the new girl, Farah walking quietly into the school. Her hair was dancing peacefully in the wind, with her purple swirls and her dazzling eyes she looked so unreal. Everyone seemed to have noticed her then, staring at her hair, and even several guys looked as if they were drooling over her. She was beautiful, and she seemed so nice. Just then, Haru walked up to her and started chatting with her, she smiled, and I noticed that look he had on his face, it was similar to Kyo's. It was a rare sight for the both of them to make that face. Yuki seemed to have noticed as well, his eyes were fixated on Haru. "Strange I've never seen Haru make that face before," he said quietly. I smiled and nodded, "Yes, it looks very nice on him, it makes me happy to see that he has taken a liking to Farah." Kyo and Momiji turned and looked. Kyo had that look on his face again, only for it to turn to aggravation when he noticed Haru talking to her, meanwhile Momiji just smiled and started running off towards them.

 _Chapter 8 (Farah's POV)_

"Hello Haru," I smiled and looked up at him. He gave a small smile back in return, "Good morning." "Haru! Farah! Hi!" Momiji waved as he raced towards, following behind him was Yuki, Tohru and Kyo. I smiled and waved back, "Hello Momiji! And good morning to you too," I nodded at Yuki, Tohru, and Kyo. Kyo shoved his hands down in his pockets, I noticed a tint of redness creep up on his face, I blinked, confused. "Well, good morning," Yuki and Tohru said together happily, then laughed when they realized they said it at the same time. "What's wrong with Kyo?" Haru asked quietly. "Oh, he's just shy because he likes Farah," Momiji sang. That seemed to have angered Kyo, "Dammit Momiji shut up!" He yelled. I closed my eyes and smiled at them, Kyo looked at me for a minute and then away, having an irritated look on his face. "Shouldn't we be getting to class?" He asked with an annoyed tone in his voice. 'Ahhh yes we can't be late!" Tohru said panickily. I watched as Tohru and Yuki walked away, hand in hand, with Momiji running behind them. "Shall I walk you to class?" Haru asked me. Kyo made a dirty look and then stormed off. I smiled, "Sure, I'd like that." He gave a small smile and we walked inside. Once again it seemed to have been another day where everyone stared at me, well more like my hair. I don't know what the big idea is. "MISS FARAH!" I heard a loud voive behind me. I turned around and saw a tall figure, wearing black glasses and short brown hair walking towards me, following him were two other girls. I raised an eyebrow, "yes?" He stopped right in front of me, "Now I realize you may be new here and you may not know all of the rules, but one is that you cannot have different colored hair! Now I'm going to have to ask you to have your hair back to its original color by tomorrow!" He exclaimed. "But this is my natural hair," I protested. He laughed, "Do you think I am some kind of fool? No one has natural hair such as that!" Haru looked annoyed, he sighed. I shook my head, "I'm not lying! This really is my natural hair color, I don't take you as a fool, I mean I can't prove to you that it's my natural hair color, but I'm telling you that it is!" I replied. He pushed up his glasses with his finger and looked down at me, "Now listen here-.." He was cut off by Haru. "Shut up." He looked up and had this nasty smirk on his face.


	4. Chapter 4

The boy with the glasses froze, my eyes widened, and I looked at him. He seemed different than before, before he was quiet and sweet, but now he had this smirk, his eyes looked darker, his stance was even different. He now stood tall, he hovered above the now trembling boy with glasses. "She said it was natural, so it means that her hair is natural, get it?!" He said his voice changing with each word he spoke. The boy nodded his head and then took off down the hall, the 2 girls following close behind him. "Now, where were we?" Haru asked, then looked at me and smiled, "Ah yes, now I know." He took my hand and lead me down the hall towards my algebra class. I felt my face turn warm and I knew I was blushing, but what had just happened? That was strange. As I was lost in thought about what had just occurred, we passed by Kyo, who immediately turned and narrowed his eyes at Haru. He quickly turned around and grabbed Haru by the elbow. Haru turned swiftly around and smirked when he noticed who it was. "Well, well, well, look what the cat drug in," Haru chuckled. Kyo clenched his fists, "What do you think you're doing Haru?" Kyo replied, annoyance clear in his voice. "What do you think I'm doing? I'm taking the lady to her class, like the gentleman that I am," Haru answered still looking smug. "No you're not, you're dragging her around! I just saw you!" Kyo yelled. My eyes widened, and I pulled my hand from Haru but he didn't seem to notice, he was too preoccupied by the little argument he and Kyo were having. And it seems it might get a little worse if someone didn't step in. But it couldn't be me, I shook my head, it would just reveal too much, I knew I had the strength but I had to be smart about it, I didn't want people questioning me, as if they weren't doing that enough already. I straightened up and walked towards them, I had to do something.

 _Chapter 9 (Haru POV)_

"That's it! I'm kicking your ass this time, carrot top!" I said raising my fists. "Bring it on, you stupid bastard!" He replied standing in his fighting position. Just as we were about to start swinging Farah stepped in between us, we both managed to stop at the last second before we collided into her. "Please stop," She said. "This isn't the solution, you both could get really hurt and in trouble," She frowned and shook her head. I straightened up, and so did Kyo, I felt myself going back to normal. I hate whenever I went black, I could be a real ass, but there were some moments in which I enjoyed. Kyo shoved his hands in his pockets and looked away, I tell he was trying not to blush. I blinked, I've never seen Kyo act this way, he would have usually said something smart or just yelled, instead he actually listened to someone without arguing? That was a first. She looked at Kyo, and his eyes widened looking back at her, there was something about him that looked a bit, well unusual. As if there was a sparkle in his eye, he quickly turned away, hiding the obvious blush that had already formed across his face. Then she looked at me, and then I understand why he had that look about him. Her eyes were sparkling intensely as she looked me in the eyes, with a serious look that was just begging for the fight to end. I straightened up and gave her an evil smirk, "you know, you keep looking at me like that and I might have to do something about it."


End file.
